my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight Glimmer (D)
Note: Starlight Glimmer's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Starlight Glimmer is a female unicorn pony and recurring antagonistic character. Using to rule over a village where all ponies had the same Cutie Mark, she loses that position when she has her true self revealed to the others when meeting Twilight Sparkle and friends, forcing her to run away. Because of that, Starlight plans to take revenge on the princess of friendship, siding with King Sombra. Personality When initially introduced, Starlight Glimmer is openly friendly and welcoming, both toward the Mane Six and her followers. She is also somewhat of a disciplinarian, issuing punishment to those who do not conform to her philosophies. However, she later adopts a more callous and ill-tempered persona, desperate to keep up appearances and dismissing any concept of friendship that isn't the same as her own. She is also quite disrespectful, even to royalty, as shown when she furiously silences Twilight when she tried to explain how differences can make friendships stronger. After losing her village, Starlight harbors a bitter grudge against Twilight Sparkle, trying to use a time travelling spell in order to separate her from her friends. However, when given the opportunity to have a better way to get revenge by Sombra, she accepts without doubt. Skills Like Twilight, Starlight Glimmer is very skilled in using magic and mentions that she has studied magic for years. She wields an ordinary wooden staff called the Staff of Sameness while casting a spell in a ceremony known by her followers as "cutie unmarking," pretending this to be the staff's power instead of her own. She also uses telekinesis at long range, projects magical barriers, and shoots powerful magic blasts. She also possesses a great ability to change and improve spells to fit her objectives. She was confident to be able to improve Star Swirl's time traveling spell in a way to overcome its limitations. Because of that, Sombra proposes a deal with Starlight, where she helps him with his plan so both can have their respective revenge. Relationships Description in the Saga The Rise of Sombra In "A Royal Dinner", Starlight invades Canterlot Archieves while trying to get Star Swirl the Bearded's time traveling spell. She is caught in the act by King Sombra who makes her an offer to help him make some adjustments to his spell, so they both can have their respective revenge, what she agrees. In "Revealed Secret Love", King Sombra gets a message from Starlight saying she had completed the adjustments he had requested. Meeting at the Tree of Harmony, she hands over his book back to him with all the adjustments, while wondering why would he went to such lengths just to have Twilight and how would that satisfy her desire for revenge. Sombra reveals that his plan is to take the power of the Elements of Harmony and separate Twilight from her friends, bonding her only to him, claiming that he had realize the value of things he thought were granted, like love. She then sees Sombra use the modificated spell on the Element of Magic, setting everything ready for his evil plan. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Unicorns